Cleaning compositions with and without a germicide are used on household and public surfaces such as counters, bathroom fixtures, tile surfaces and the like. The cleaning compositions typically include detergents, solvents and other additives such as fragrances. The cleaning compositions are liquids which may be diluted as needed. Other packaging includes aerosol mist, spray, wipes and foams.
Some cleaners include a germicide so that the surface is disinfected. Common disinfecting compounds used in cleaners are the quaternary ammonium compounds, phenols and alcohols.
The liquid cleaning compositions are generally clear or translucent. The mist sprays are clear and the foams are white in appearance.